


(Oh Boy!) Here I Go Killing Again~

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies, Gun Violence, M/M, Reincarnation, Spies & Secret Agents, Succubi & Incubi, Temporary Character Death, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Basically every time Yifan and Chanyeol meet, Yifan kills him.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	(Oh Boy!) Here I Go Killing Again~

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! Thank you mods for letting me join ^^ this was pretty fun to write~

😈😈😈

Chanyeol coveted him; longing to make him his. You see, incubi weren’t supposed to fall in love. Obsess and desire were perfectly okay. But that feeling of warmth that spread through his chest every time Yifan laughed, or smiled was dangerous. Chanyeol knew this. A single night spent with Yifan would be the end of him.

And that’s what fueled Chanyeol that night. He felt the draw, the desire to be his boss’s one and only. A simple invitation to dinner had somehow turned into tipsy hands exploring each other and hot breaths mingling. 

Heat misted over his neck and Chanyeol’s vision went golden. Saccharin decadence. A smooth pouring of sensation onto frayed nerves that made his entire body turn to molten ore.

“We shouldn’t…” Chanyeol huffed.

But Yifan’s eyes were hooded, unguarded and intense. Chanyeol couldn’t deny him any longer. He melted into Yifan, molding their very beings into a single experience.

_“We must. Tell me you feel it too, that draw?” Yifan’s voice was hardly above a whisper._

_“That’s because I’m not what you think I am,” Chanyeol replied. He let his guard down, finally revealing his true self to Yifan, horns, tail, and extra long tongue and all._

_Yifan’s surprised gasp turned into a low laugh. “I finally caught you….”_

🦹🦹🦹  
  
  


“We’re not so different, you and I,” Yifan started. He rose to his feet, making his way slowly to his arch nemesis, Chanyeol, who was still recovering from the blow he’d given him.

“You’re right,” Chanyeol grimaced. It had been a long time since he’d been hit like that. He spat the blood from his mouth, wiping the remains with the back of his spandex clad hand. As Korea’s Superhero, he was used to winning, but Yifan always found a way to humble him.

Yifan smirked. “We’re not afraid to get a little blood on our hands.”

“Guess you could say that.”

Chanyeol circled Yifan, sizing him up. Neither of them had actual powers, but their use of technology knew no bounds. The way Yifan’s suit reflected back tiny sparks of light showed Chanyeol that he was using the nanotechnology he’d stolen. Getting a hit in was going to be difficult if he couldn’t get him to let his guard down.

Yifan stopped, eyes tracking Chanyeol with predatory precision. “You know, we could be powerful...together.”

Chanyeol paused, shock widening his eyes behind his mask momentarily. They now stood apart, watching each other for the first move. Chanyeol wet his lips, and let out a silent breath.

“The only way we’d work together is if you were behind bars.”

Yifan raised his hands together, cocking his head to the side. “Then take me.”

Chanyeol reached to take his wrists when a shock rolled through him. He crumpled to the ground, vision fuzzing at the edges.

_“My oh my, look at what I have done,” Yifan's voice flowed like fine sand through fingers. “Looks like we’ll just have to start again…”_

  
  
🕵️🕵️🕵️

How the hell was Chanyeol supposed to tell his boss that his neighbor of four years had accidentally stolen his clothes from the laundry room? He’d already given him the most outrageous excuses for being late before, but this time? There was no way he’d believe him. He was going to get fired before he even met the man. 

Honestly, Chanyeol was surprised the man had let him keep his job despite not even showing up once since he’d been hired. But, it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault, he just had a knack for attracting bad luck.

His doorbell sounded and Chanyeol ran to answer it in a panic. But then his phone rang and he was stuck in a dilemma. Answer the phone or the door? He doubled back to his phone and groaned at the caller ID as he put it to his ear.

“H-hello?”

“Park Chanyeol?”

“Speaking, sir.”

“I seem to have mistakenly taken your clothes from the laundromat. Please open your door.”

There was no way-

Chanyeol yanked the door open to a very sheepish neighbor holding a bag of clothes and balancing his phone on his shoulder. “You’re-”

His neighbor let the phone slide down his chest to catch it and put it away before offering a hand. “Hi Chanyeol, I’m Yifan, your employer.”

Chanyeol started to reach out to shake his hand when he noticed that Yifan was holding a gun. The world wavered, slowing down as Yifan’s words stretched and deepened.

_“It’s a shame you’re always my target.”_

_Bang._

_Chanyeol swayed, his heart thudding loudly in his ear. Was this what being shot felt like? It didn’t hurt, it was just loud. He pitched forward, the black dots clouding his sight until there was nothing, nothing, nothing…_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for k*lling chanyeolie...I have a second part with the reverse :P


End file.
